In Death, We Do Not Part
by karkatvantas0626
Summary: Gamzee wants Karkat, but Karkat doesn't want that. Gamzee kills everyone and then finds himself and Karkat back where they used to live.
1. Pail With Me

Karkat was sitting alone is his room, laying on his human bed, when Gamzee barged into his room. "UGH WHAT NOW FUCKASS?" He said as he sat up, leaning on his elbows, lolling his head back. Gamzee brought up a pie tin filled with sopor to his mouth and started to chug it down his protein chute.

"THAT SHIT ROTS YOUR FUCKING THINK PAN, YOU IDIOT!"

"I kNoW, bUt It'S lIkE mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClEs. i AlReAdY hAd ThReE pAnS."

Gamzee tossed the empty pan on the floor, making it spill the remaining sopor on the carpet of Karkats' respite block. Then, he started to fondle with his horn and shuffle over to Karkat. "GAMZEE! QUIT FONDLING YOUR GOG DAMN HORN! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT SHIT!" Karkat shouted at Gamzee. "No KaRbRo. bUcKeT wItH mE."

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WE ARE FUCKING MOIRAILS, NOT MATESRITES, YOU SHIT HEAD! WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOU'RE FUCKING THINK PAN?"

"C'mOn KaRbRo! pAiL wItH Me!"

"OH MY FUCKING JEGUS GAMZEE! I JUST SAID NO!"

Gamzee was a few feet away from Karkat and reached out his long, lanky arm to grab his horns. Karkats eyes widened at the touch and he tried to force Gamzee off of him, only to succeed in pushing them both onto the ground with Gamzee on top, having even more leverage than he did before. "I kNoW tHeY'Re DelIcAtE," he said with smirk growing on his mouth. He started to gently rub the base of one of Karkats' horns, causing him to close his eyes in satisfaction. "GA-GAMZEE, NHG, PLEASE STOP! YOU KNOW MY FUCKING HORNS ARE SE-ENSITIVE," Karkat's' voice hitched as Gamzee started to lick his horn, from base to tip.

"HaHa I kNoW mOtHeRfUcKeR, ThAt'S wHy I'm DoInG tHiS."

"GAMZEE! STOP PLEASE!"

"AnD wHy WoUlD i MoThErFuCkInG dO tHaT?"

"GAMZEE!"

"No KaRkAt."

"FUUUCK! GAMZEE, STOP IT."

Karkat tried to struggle more, but the clown was stronger than him because of his high ranking blood, and soon he gave up, figuring it better to conserve his energy. Once Karkat stopped struggling, Gamzee unzipped his pants just enough for his unsheathed tentabulge to pop out. It wriggled, looking for something to latch onto, as Karkat's eyes widened a little as he saw it's full size. As Karkat was taking in the situation Gamzee grabbed his hand and set it on his tentabulge. "GAMZEE, I UM, DON'T WANT TO GAM-"

"HaHa HoNk:o)"

"GA-GAMZEE WHAT THE FUCK? S-STOP IT!"

"honk."

"HONK"

"honk."

'HONK."

"honk..."

"GAMZEE GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

Gamzee pressed on his hand so that he began to rub it slowly. Gamzee started to honk in pleasure. "GAMZEE STOP IT!" Karkat screamed and began to fight against hold once more. Gamzee shook his head and then softly bit Karkat's horn wit his pointy teeth. Through a muffled mouth Gamzee uttered a few more honks, before Karkat screamed, " GAMZEE, I SAID FUCKING STOP!" Gamzee glared at him and then whispered in his ear, "I sAiD mOtHeRfUcKiNg No!"

"GAMZEE PLEASE STOP! C'MON I EVEN SAID FUCKING PLEASE!"

Karkat stopped struggling again, but this time he looked Gamzee straight in the eye and Gamzee did the same, staying in silence for a few seconds before Gamzee let go of Karkat, stood up, and walked out without saying another word. Karkat slowly stood up and smoothed his clothes before falling back on his human bed. After a few minutes he fell asleep, only to be awakened a few hours later by Gamzee stalking back into his room. He had one of his juggling clubs in each hand, both were covered in a rainbow of colors. As Karkat's eyes got adjusted to the low light that had fallen on his room they widened in horror, realizing that each of those colors belonged to a dear friends that was now probably dead at Gamzee's hand.

"OH SHIT, OH MOTHERFUCKING SHIT. GAMZEE, DID YOU KILL THEM? ALL OF THEM?"

"HoNk BrOtHeR. I SLAUGHTERED MOTHERFUCKING everyone. DEAD, all of them."

"GAMZEE! WHAT THE FUCK? ARE YOU FUCKING SOBER AGAIN?"

"I felt the bones crack beneath MY POWERFUL MOTHERFUCKING HANDS," then as almost an after thought he added, "sober…"

"OH GOG," Karkat breathed out as he began to sob and curl in upon himself. He had been on the edge of the bed, but had slipped off and fallen to the floor once the wracking of his sobs caused him to slip off.

"I'VE BEEN SOBER FOR TWELVE MOTHERFUCKING HOURS," Gamzee said as he began to tower over Karkat, who tried to crawl away but wasn't strong enough, mostly because of his now shaking body.

"WHY GAMZEE? THEY WERE YOUR FUCKING FRIENDS!"

"FRIENDS!? FRIENDS?! ALL THEY EVER DID WAS LAUGH AT MOTHERFUCKING ME! And now RIGHT MOTHERFUCKING NOW I am free NO ONE TO LAUGH AT ME no one to…..talk to me….BUT NOW, NOW THAT I'M MOTHERFUCKING SOBER, THEY WON'T LAUGH AT MY HIGH MOTHERFUCKING SELF."

Gamzee looked as though he was fighting with himself, because on the inside, he was. He was trying to stop the inevitability of him murdering his best friend along with everyone else that he had once cared for. He was trying to scream for Karkat to run or hide or something, anything, to save himself and live, but he couldn't seem to scream loud enough.

"Karkat….THEY'RE ALL DEAD….no….THEIR BLOOD COVERS THE WALLS….please."

"GAMZEE, PLEASE LET ME HELP YOU, LET ME CALM YOU, LET ME BE YOUR MOIRAIL, PLEASE," Karkat tried to stand so that he could walk the few feet that separated he and his moirail, but his knees buckle and he falls into a sobbing mess once again. Gamzee took one stride and was in front of Karkat, his long shadow engulfing Karkat in total darkness.

"RIGHT NOW, Karkat-"

"GAMZEE, PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME."

"I HAVE NO….I HAVE NO MOTHERFUCKING LAUGH AT ME."

"GAMZEE THIS ISN'T YOU, PLEASE, I KNOW THIS ISN'T WHO YOU REALLY ARE," Karkat crab crawled backwards until he hit the wall. Still he cowered under Gamzee's shadow, which just barely reached his chest now.

"Karkat run….SHUT THE MOTHERFUCK UP MOTHERFUCKER. I AM ALL ME," Gamzee stalked over to stand over Karkat, "AND I AM HERE."

"GAMZEE I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. I CAN HELP, JUST LET ME, AT LEAST LET ME TRY, PLEASE," Karkat stands and starts to shoosh pap his friend. Gamzee's face was pleading for Karkat to run, but Karkat had his eyes closed and couldn't see.

"Karkat help….I AM HERE TO MOTHER-," Before he finishes what he was saying he slams one of the clubs into Karkat's head, knocking him to the ground with a blood curdling scream, "Karkat….no….AND YOU WILL FEEL, ALL THE MOTHERFUCKING PAIN I FELT, TRAPPED IN HERE," Gamzee paused between every couple of words so that he could hit Karkat over and over again with his bloody clubs, adding candy red to the rest of the rainbow.

"GAMZEE PLEASE! STOP YOU'RE HURTING ME! STOP!" Karkat begins to scream and plead, his words meshing with his sobs so that he's just mumbling and screaming as loud as his throat will allow him.

"YOU FEEL MY PAIN, BROTHER, YOU FEEL THE BLOOD!" At last, Gamzee's real self finally got threw and he fell to the ground before he could hit Karkat one more time. Karkat sat up, feeling the ribs that had broken send waves of pain that he had never physically known in all of his sweeps. He kneeled before his crying friend and said, "GAMZEE, WE NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU, EVER."

"Karkat please," blood starts to trail out of the corner of Gamzee's mouth, "Karkat….it's….not….true I SEE YOU WEEPING ON THE FLOOR COVERED IN YOUR BLOOD, YOUR RED BLOOD….Karkat, run….please."

"GAMZEE, I CAN'T LEAVE MY BEST FRIEND, MY MOIRAIL. I WILL NEVER DO THAT," Karkat gently grabs Gamzee's head and brings their foreheads together, "IT'S GOING TO BE OK, I PROMISE."

Gamzee lets his eyes close for the first time in a few hours and felt Karkats smooth forehead on his. Violet tears started to slip down his cheeks, which still had his clown makeup on, as well as the blood of every other troll he knew. Karkat stayed there with Gamzee as they both let tears roll down their cheeks. It was a few minutes before Gamzee said, "Karkat….I'm not….I'm sorry. I'm sorry Karkat….I didn't mean to….I didn't mean to do this."

"IT'S OKAY GAZEE, WE'RE BOTH GOING TO BE OKAY."

Karkat could now feel a steady stream of tears falling on his legs, leaving puddles of royal purple and candy red, mixing and creating a beautiful shade of maroon. Both of them start to sniffle a bit, gently brushing each others tears away. "Im SoRrY fOr AlL oF iT…," Gamzee whispered as he reached for Karkat's rainbow hook weapon that had been hanging from it's holder on his waist, which he had forgotten about, and his eyes widened in horror at what may happen to him and that he may live in agony, just to be tortured and played with. Karkat stood up, a bit too fast, and his vision went white due to the pain created by his broken ribs and he falls back to the floor. He starts to cry again and whispers, "Gamzee," as he rolls onto his back and looks up at Gamzee, who had silent tears slipping down his face, and whose knuckles were turning white because of how hard he was holding the handle of the curved weapon.

"I'll make the pain go away….we'll meet again….some day….and we'll be friends like we are….we're not leaving without you."

"GAMZEE, PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"It's okay brother, we'll see you in a few moments," Gamzee said as he stabbed himself in his heart, and weakly stabbed Karkat in his heart as well.

"GAMZEE! Fuck," Karkat screamed at first because of the pure agony that coursed through him, but soon, it all faded into the dark.


	2. Death

As Gamzee opened his eyes and they adjusted to the darkness, he saw everyone. All of his friends and the people that he loved, they were all there, having a party and being happy, and as he scans the room with his smile growing, he sees Karkat's body on the ground. He stands and runs over to embrace Karkat in the biggest hug he can muster, along with the biggest smile he's ever smiled. When Karkat's eyes flutter open, he thinks that his friends face may rip in half because of how much he's smiling.

"G-gamzee? Where the hell are we?"

"KaRkAt! EvErYtHiNgS oKaY nOw! SeE wE'Re AlRiGhT," Gamzee looked around at everyone mingling and looked back at Karkat, "I, uH, tHiNk We'Re At A PaRtY." As he finished talking Sollux appeared and yelled, "Y0u dead m0therfucker2 better get u2ed two it," and went back to talking with Aradia.

"HOW THE FUCK IS THIS A FUCKING PARTY? AREN'T WE ALL FUCKING DEAD," Karkat said as his voice came back to him, getting louder as his anger returned as well.

"We'Re DeAd," Gamzee hugged Karkat, his smile softening, "It WoRkEd OuT. YoU sAiD wE wOuLd Be FiNe, We ArE aNd So Is EvErYoNe ElSe.

"YOU CRAZY MOTHERFUCKING JUGGALO," sayed Karkat as he returned Gamzee's hug with all the strength in his body and began to cry.

As Gamzee started to look around again he saw a bowl of punch and, not wanting to let go of Karkat, picked him up and went over to the punch bowl. When he reached the bowl, he pulled out a bottle of Faygo and dumped it into the bowl. Karkat started whining and tried to get out of the vice like grip that Gamzee had him in, but the clown was too strong.

"WhAt Do YoU eXpEcT bRo? Im StIlL mE."

"I KNOW FUCKASS, BUT DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT SO THAT EVERYONE NOW HAS TO DRINK THAT THINK PAN ROTTING SHIT," Karkat replied grumpily and tried to turn his body so that he didn't have to look at Gamzee, though he was unsuccessful.

"We ArEn'T aBlE tO gEt HuRt HeRe BrO, tHaT's HoW tHe DeAd WoRkS, I tHiNk."

"WELL IT STULL TASTES THE SAME. SHITTY," commented Karkat as he took a sip of the Faygo infected punch.

"HoNk," Gamzee said with a smile growing on his face again.

"OH GOG GAMEE! ENOUGH WITH THE FUCKING HONKING! WE GET IT, YOU'RE A STUPID FUCKING CLOWN! SO JUST STOP IT," Karkat said as his voice started to muffle because he was starting to take another drink of the infected punch. As he started to take the cup away from his lips, he felt his mind start to buzz. He became a bit dizzy as Gamzee set him down and some of his words started to slur a bit, but only a little. "THANK YOU. GOG, DID YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE TO HOLD ME FOR THAT LONG," he growled at Gamzee, taking another drink from the cup, thinking to himself, _damn this shit shit starts to grow on you_.

Gamzee stood up and went over to the bowl of punch once more. But this time he picked it up and chugged the whole thing. "JEGUS, COULD YOU HAVE DRUNK THAT ANY FASTER," Karkat asked as Gamzee began to lick the bowl clean.

"WhErE tHe MoThErFuCk Is JeGuS aNd GoG?"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW. WHY DON'T YOU GO LOOK for them?" Karkat gestured to the large crowd of humans and trolls.

"NaH bRo, I'm HaNgInG wItH yOu."

"GREAT, BECAUSE I TOTALLY WANT TO BE AROUND PEOPLE WHEN I'M GETTING USED TO BEING DEAD, RIGHT," Karkat made sure that there was enough sarcastic emphasis on every word that, hopefully, the fool of a clown that was his friend would know that he didn't mean what he was saying. But, of course, the clown was too drunk to realize that his friend was kidding.

"YeAh, NoThInG lIkE bEiNg WiTh YoUr BrO's AnD siS's AgAiN iN a WiCkEd PlAcE lIkE tHiS."

GAMZEE, PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO NEAR THAT BIG MOB OF PEOPLE. MY SENSES ARE ALL FUCKED UP AND MY CHEST HURTS BECAUSE I JUST GOT STABBED, SO I REALLY DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND ANYONE, BESIDES YOU, I GUESS."

"I'm MoThErFuCkInG sOrRy BrO, bUt We'Ll FeLl BeTtEr SoOn."

"YOU BETTER BE FUCKING RIGHT," Karkat said as he playfully punched Gamzee in the shoulder. Both of them laid down on the large pile of horns that felt like home to both of them, and Gamzee gently shoosh papped Karkat's chest and made the pain go away. Karkat mumbled a small thanks and Gamzee took a sniff out of the air, causing the small troll next to him to give him a puzzled look.

"SmElLs LiKe MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLeS."

"YOU MEAN THERE ARE FUCKING DRUGS IN THE AIR I'M BREATHING," Karkat's head started to spin and he laid his head down whispering, "OH SHIT."

"NaH iT's ThIs MiRaClE pLaCe."

"SHIT! WHY DID YOU KILL US? I WOULD RATHER BE BACK HOME, WHERE WE WERE, ALIVE. I DON'T LIKE THIS PLACE GAMZEE, " Karkat said into the clowns ear as all of the bad memories started to flow back into his mind. Gamzee stayed silent and his smile soon disappeared from his face as he became sad and started to feel awful about what he had done, no matter how happy everyone was now. "I'M SORRY GAMZEE, I DIDN'T MEAN TO YELL AT YOU LIKE THAT, BUT IT'S JUST TOO MANY BAD MEMORIES AND NOT ENOUGH GOOD ONES," as Karkat said that he wrapped his arms around Gamzee. Sobs began to wrack his body, and he shook like he did before he was killed by his best friend. Gamzee put his chin on top of Karkat's head and saw that there was a door on the opposite wall, and he soon got up, went to the door, opened it, and starred at what he saw. As Karkat felt the warmth of his friend leave, he looked up and followed Gamzee as he strode down the main road seeing, and recognizing, everything because it seemed to be his home planet, with all of the buildings, even the streets, the same as he remembered them before the game started and their lusus's all died. There were no bodies and no blood, leaving no memory of what had happened when they all started the game. As Gamzee began to get a sense of feeling for where he was, he started to walk home, to his hive. Even though his legs start to feel like jelly, Karkat still follows Gamzee, craving the warmth that that his friend gave him.

"KaRbRo, It'S lIkE hOmE," Gamzee said as he turned and ran through the grass, towards Karkat, who embraced him in another hug, feeling ever safer in his moirails arms. Gamzee returned as Karkat said, "I-IT IS. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, HOW DID WE END UP BACK HERE?"

"I gUeSs ThIs Is LiKe A cLoNe Of HoMe, Or A bAcK-uP cOpY...FuCkInG mIrClEs."

"W-WE CAN BE HAPPY HERE. IT'S HOME AND THERE ARE A LOT OF HAPPY MEMORIES HERE, FROM BEFORE ALL OF THIS SHIT S-STARTED."

As Karkat smiled at him, Gamzee walked back to the door and yelled to everyone that he had found the trolls home and they could all go back to their hives. He took a step back to reveal their old home and as he did so, everyone left, including the humans, and went to their hives, where all of their lusus's were, waiting for them.

"HaPpY bRo? It WoN't Be HoMe WiThOuT oUr MoThErFuCkInG FrIeNdS."

"NO, I GUESS IT WON'T BE," Karkat looked back to Gamzee, a serious look taking over his features, "GAMZEE, WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE WE DIED? WHY DID YOU DO THOSE THINGS?" As Karkat finishes his questions Gamzee begins to push him away, ending their hug, and turns away from Karkat, a dark hue taking hold on part of his iris's.

"That wasn't me...I didn't hurt my friends...I was sober, and it wasn't me screaming at you bro...It was a demon...Lies, all he said was lies, don't believe anything it said. I'm happy with you guys," Gamzee paused as he wrapped his long, lanky arms around Karkat, tears going down his cheeks, "but, I was aware of what I was doing, it was like sleep walking, and I couldn't control myself, I couldn't stop it. But it's okay now, bro. It's all back to normal, and it'll stay that way."

"NO, I MEAN BEFORE THAT, BEFORE YOU KILLED EQUIOUS AND NEPETA, AND EVERYONE ELSE. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO," Karkat said in a tone that worried Gamzee, because it was far too calm for Karkat, who was always loud and had some form of agitation in his voice, only now, it was only his voice, there was nothing else.

"I wAs SlEePiNg AnD hAvInG a BaD dReAm, I dOn'T rEmEmBeR iT tHoUgH."

"OH, UM, NEVERMIND THEN," Karkat said as he remembered the feeling that he had felt when his hand touched Gamzee's bulge, and though he would never admit it, he had liked it.

"HoNk," said Gamzee as he picked up Karkat and took them to Karkat's hive, where Crab dad was and Karkat could feel the tears slid down his cheeks again. "FUCK, I'M CRYING AGAIN," he sniffled and tried to turn away. Gamzee started to walk back, away from Karkat's hive, and towards his own hive. He reached a hand up and brushed the tears off of Karkat's face.

"It'S oKaY bRo."

"THIS IS THE ONLY TIME YOU'RE GONNA SEE ME CRY FUCKASS," Karkat said with a short laugh and tightened the grip he had on the front of Gamzee's shirt.

"HaHa, It'S oKaY bRo."

"I'M SORRY GAMZEE, I'M SORRY FOR BEING SUCH AN ASSHOLE TO YOU, TO EVERYONE, ALL THE GOG DAMN TIME," Karkat hold his knees to his chest as soon as Gamzee sat him down on the ground of his seaside hive.

"YoU wErE bEiNg KaRkAt, AnD I LoVe ThAt AbOuT yOu. KeEp Up ThE gOoD wOrK," Gamzee said as he walked out of his hive, and out to the sandy beach.

Karkat slowly got up and went down to the beach as well, not getting as close to the water as Gamzee did, and sat back down. He gave a small laugh and looked at Gamzee, who was staring at the ocean. "YOU WERE THE ONLY PERSON WHO EVER DID," Karkat had a small grin on his face and he turned to look at the ocean. "I sTiLl Do," Gamzee said and then became distant,"GoAt DaD iSn'T dEaD."

"YOU DON'T THINK HE'S OUT THERE," Karkat asked as the rhythm of the waves lapping on the beach started to sooth him and draw him in.

"GoAt DaD's BaCk On ThE rEaL pLaNeT."

"WHERE DO YOU THINK HE WOULD BE HAPPIEST?"

"He LoVeS me, AnD I LoVe HiM, aNd We BoTh WaNt ThE bEsT fOr EaCh OtHeR, sO I DoN't KnOw."

"THAT'S NICE, YOU ARE QUITE THE NICE CLOWN OF A TROLL, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT? WHAT YOU DID WASN'T YOU, YOU AREN'T THAT...THING...AND WE ALL KNOW THAT."

"SuRe," Gamzee said as he took off his shirt and pants, leaving on his boxers, and ran into the water. Karkat jumped up and ran to grab his arm, afraid that the clown might drown because he didn't know how to swim, Karkat, however, didn't know how to either, so being in the three foot deep water scared him. "GAMZEE?!"

"KaRbRo! ThE wAtEr'S oNlY fOuR fEeT dEeP," at that, Gamzee splashed Karkat's face with the water, "nO mOrE wOrRiEs."

Karkat tugged on his arm and said, "GAMZEE, STOP, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK HOW LITTLE WATER THERE IS, NEITHER OF US KNOW HOW TO SWIM, SO, PLEASE JUST GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WATER. IT'LL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER." But with one quick tug, Gamzee pulled them both under the water, swimming out deeper, without even taking a breath before they went under. "HeY KArBrO," Gamzee said, breathing in the water like air, since they couldn't get hurt anymore.

"G-GAMZEE PLEASE TAKE ME BACK UP TO THE SURFACE," Karkat said with wide eyes. Though they were underwater, Karkat started to cry because he was afraid of how easily the ocean could erase him.

"KaRbRo, We'Re FiNe. PlUs, I tHoUgHt YoU sAiD I CoUlDn'T sWiM."

"YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE! PLEASE JUST TAKE ME BACK UP TO THE SURFACE," he could feel himself start to scream, but Karkat didn't care. Gamzee knew he was afraid of the ocean, and now he wasn't going to take him back to the beach. Gamzee started to kick his feet and took them back up to the shore, where Karkat immediately crawled to where the water wouldn't touch him, turned his back toward Gamzee, and scowled at the ground.

"KaRbRo YoU dOn'T uNdErStAnD. We CaN't GeT hUrT, oR dIe. We'Re GhOsT's BrO."

"I DON'T CARE! I TOLD YOU I'M FUCKING SCARED OF THE OCEAN, AND YOU DECIDED TO BE AN ASS AND TAKE ME UNDER THE GOG DAMN FUCKING WATER!"

"ThIs Is ThE pLaCe To FaCe YoUr FeArS AnD rEaLiZe ThEy'Re UsElEsS nOw...HeRe I hAte...UmM...WhAt Do I hAtE?"

"I DON'T KNOW BECAUSE YOU WERE ALWAYS TOO HIGH ON THAT FUCKING SOPOR SLIME TO EVER TELL ME SHIT."

"Uh, I hAtE tHe DeMoNs."

"THE ONES THAT MADE YOU-?"

"Shh"

"WHAT?"

"It DiDn'T hApPeN, fOrGeT aBoUt It KaRbRo."

"BUT HOW THE FUCK CAN I FORGET, WHEN THAT'S THE REASON THAT WE'RE HERE?"

"I hAtE bAd MeMoRiEs, BuT wE'rE hApPy HeRe."

"WHATEVER GAMZEE," Karkat rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"BuT I LiKe GoOd MeMoRiEs."

"WHAT GOOD MEMORIES?"

As Karkat finished his question, he was surprised to feel Gamzee's lips against his own. He felt Gamzee's shirtless chest brush against his own, their finger's link together. Karkat closed his eyes and felt the same feeling as when Gamzee had come into his respite block, before he killed everyone, including them. "I aLsO lIkE nEw MeMoRiEs."


	3. Happiness

This is the last part of my first story so I hope you enjoyed it.

Once more, Homestuck belongs to Hussie

When the kiss finally ended, Gamzee brushed his fingers over Karkat's cheek. "YoUr SkIn'S sOfT bRo. HoNk," Gamzee said and made Karkat blush bright red. Karkat looked up at Gamzee and decided that he should tell Gamzee what happened. "G-GAMZEE? I, UMM, HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOMETHING…," and then he told Gamzee about what happened before he killed himself and Karkat, "AND I LIKED IT, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHY AT THAT POINT, AND NOW I DO."

"AnD wHy Is ThAt BrO?"

"I'M FLUSHED FOR YOU AND I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND IT BECAUSE YOU MY MOIRAIL AND IT FELT STRANGE, BUT IT FEELS RIGHT NOW."

"GoOd," Gamzee said as he picked up Karkat and took them back to his hive, leaving his clothes, and Karkat's wet ones, laying on the sandy beach. As Gamzee started to enter the doorway, Karkat surprised him by entangling his hand in the clowns messy hair and kissing him, his tongue sliding over Gamzee's lower lip, looking for entrance. They both fell onto the ground, Gamzee catching himself just before he would have crushed Karkat, whose lips had stayed on Gamzee's. Gamzee picked them both back up and started to make his way to his bedroom.

Gamzee pulled away from the kiss and tossed Karkat onto the bed, then crawled on top of him, kissing him hard on the lips. Karkat slipped off his boxers and Gamzee's, then wrapped his legs around Gamzee's waist as he felt the clowns' tentabulge slid into his nook. He moaned and soon was reaching his climax. Soon Gamzee was as well and they rode out their orgasms together. When they were done, they slipped under the covers, Karkat falling asleep almost immediately, and Gamzee snuggling up with his warm body.

"NoW wE cAn Be HaPpY."


End file.
